


Crest

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Then Some, As you do, Game Night, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, also therapeutic bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a particularly rough day, a mission that turned in their favor only at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crest

It had been a particularly rough day, a mission that turned in their favor only at the last moment.

When they piled back into the Tower after debrief at HQ, Tony issued a request to meet in the common room before they settled in for the night, after they’d all cleaned up and calmed down a little.

Steve spent an extra fifteen minutes in the shower after stripping out of his uniform, letting the water pound away the bad intel, the itchy doubt that he’d made a wrong call, the ill-timed arrival of a second enemy unit. In the end, the team had succeeded and Steve tried to focus on that.

He was the second to arrive, Tony already sitting at the dining table with a bottle, six shot glasses, and a deck of cards.

“I’m not in the mood for game night, Tony. Not tonight.”

“Thought chilling out was your specialty, Capsicle.” Tony tossed Steve that familiar saucy grin before shuffling the deck before him. “And it’s not game night, not really. Consider it more of a sleep aid.”

Bruce and Tasha filtered in, followed by Thor, and then Clint straggling in last. They each occupied a seat around the table, exhaustion apparent on their faces, the set of their shoulders, painted in the dark circles under their eyes. Steve knew they felt as he did, tired to the point of collapsing, but too wound up still to sleep.

Tony set a glass before each of them and poured a shot before dealing the cards. “Five card stud, and I don’t mean me. Three rounds, to call or fold, you have to drink. You lose, you have to drink. You win? Celebratory drink.”

The rest of them were too tired to protest when Steve started to speak. “Tony, I get what you’re trying to do, and it’s nice, but I’ll pass, thanks. Doesn’t work on me.”

“Fair enough.” Tony just quirked an eyebrow, glanced around the table. “But if you don’t drink, you strip. Your choice.”

Five pairs of eyes locked on Steve, and there was appreciation in more than one set of them. He felt a blush creep up his neck and picked up his cards, downing his drink in the first three minutes when he tossed them on the table.

The games lasted six rounds and several empty bottles littered the floor by the time the last cards landed in the center of the table. Clint was slumped against the back of his chair, Bruce’s chin was propped on his hand, Tony was blearily regarding a still-coherent Natasha through one squinty eye, and Thor was nudging Steve’s foot playfully under the table.

“And, I think that’s a night for me.” Steve gathered the cards into a neat stack and carried the glasses to the sink before wishing everyone a good night and heading back to his rooms.

He was still twitchy as he let himself in, and briefly missed the hazy fog of alcohol. Before, it had taken so little for Steve to feel buzzed, now the amount simply didn’t matter. Sometimes Steve envied the others their ability to drink it off, pass out into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A knock sounded a few moments later, and Steve opened his door to find Thor leaning against his door jamb, smiling broadly.

Inviting him in, Steve was still amazed by his relative sobriety, compared to the others. Thor wasn’t quite as immune to liquor as Steve, but the stuff on Earth wasn’t near the strength as Asgardian alcohol. What flatlined humans generally just left Thor affectionate and cheerful, determined for his companions to enjoy themselves as much as he did. Thor followed Steve to the couch, sank down beside him as Steve flipped through the thousand tv channels.

“We fought well today, did we not?”

Steve felt that same discomfort from earlier creep into his posture, could feel his muscles tighten up at the mention of their battle.

“All’s well that end’s well, I guess.”

Thor’s hand landed heavily on Steve’s shoulder, slid up his neck, and cupped Steve’s jaw gently so they were looking at each other. “It’s not worth the trouble to torment yourself. Our effort was valiant, my friend.”

He breached the distance between them, landing a kiss on Steve’s mouth, before pulling away. Thor’s eyes gleamed in the reflected light from the tv screen.

“I know that drink has not the effect to calm you, so if I may, I should like to try.”

Steve’s words were caught in his throat, it wasn’t the first time they’d been together, he and Thor, but the earnest sweetness in Thor’s expression was humbling. He nodded and Thor smiled at him once more, his hand curling around the back of Steve’s head. Leaning in, Thor’s mouth brushed Steve’s ear, his teeth nipping softly at the lobe before he was admitting, “I was disappointed you chose to drink. The alternative is so much better.”

And the twitchy need for something, anything, earlier now found focus, Steve felt himself responding to Thor’s hands pushing his shirt aside, his mouth trailing hotly along Steve’s skin, the thud of Thor’s knees as he hit the floor between Steve’s thighs. Thor’s fingers made quick work of unfastening Steve’s pants, his palm warm around Steve’s dick. His touch was sure, just the right amount of rough, and Steve couldn’t still himself from thrusting up into Thor’s steady grasp. 

Then, Thor tilted himself forward, wrapped his lips around Steve, tongue striping his skin.

Steve’s entire body went rigid at the feel of Thor’s mouth on him, toes curling and fingers clutching in Thor’s hair, hips stuttering a broken rhythm into the wet warmth.

One hand curled firmly around the base of Steve’s cock, the other gripped Steve’s thigh, tight like a vise, as Thor worked Steve in his mouth. Steve felt the ball of tension radiate in, centering in towards his stomach, down under the press of Thor’s mouth. Steve looked down, watched as Thor flicked his eyes up, challenging Steve, and that’s when he lost it. Steve’s eyes squeezed shut, tried to pull back, but Thor pushed forward, sealed his lips around Steve, swallowed him down before pulling off.

When his eyes fluttered open, Steve released his fingers from Thor’s hair, smoothing down the back of his head, exhaling deeply.

“Thank you,” was all he could manage, though Steve hoped the sincerity and gratitude rang through the simple statement. Thor leaned up, pressed another kiss to Steve’s mouth, recognizing his taste still on Thor’s lips.

“You’re most welcome.” Thor stood, offered a hand to Steve, and hauled him off the couch. He led Steve to the bedroom, pulled the sheets back as Steve stripped out of his clothes, and curled around him as he laid down. A delicious contentment filled Steve, and he finally felt that sweet, drunken oblivion beckon.


End file.
